Winstrate Family
The Winstrate family (Japanese: カチヌキファミリー Kachinuki family) are a family of five who are obsessed with Pokémon battles and battling. The family consists of father Victor, mother Victoria, daughter Vivi, son Vito, and grandmother Vicky. The Winstrates live in a house on , north of Mauville City. Vito is not at home, however, as he has left to challenge the Pokémon League. In the games Winstrate /'The Winstrates (Japanese: 'カチヌキさんち''' Kachinuki Family) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation III games. It refers to members of the Winstrate family, who are found in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Unlike most Trainer classes, there is no determined sprite, and each of the Winstrates have the sprite of that of a different Trainer class. The Winstrates challenge passing Trainers to a string of successive Pokémon battles. If they can be defeated, they will yield the Macho Brace they use to toughen up their Pokémon. According to Vivi, Vito was the best Trainer, followed by Grandma Vicky, herself, her mother, and her father. Vito can be battled on the bottom floor of in between two waterfalls near the end of the game, while the other members of the Winstrate family can be found at the southern half of . Pokémon Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald The Winstrate Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Pokéfan M.png |prize= / |class=Winstrate |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Victor |game=RSE |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Pokéfan F.png |prize= / |class=Winstrate |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Victoria |game=RSE |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Lass.png |prize= / |class=Winstrate |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Vivi |game=RSE |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr RS Expert F.png‎ |prize= / |class=Winstrate |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Vicky |game=RSE |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire The Winstrate Challenge |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPoké Fan M ORAS.png |size=150px |prize= 1,216 |class=The Winstrates' |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Victor |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSPoké Fan F ORAS.png |size=150px |prize= 1,280 |class=The Winstrates' |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Victoria |game=RSE |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSLass ORAS.png |size=150px |prize= 256 |class=The Winstrates' |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Vivi |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSExpert F.png |size=150px |prize= 1,760 |class=The Winstrates' |classlink=Winstrate family |name=Vicky |game=ORAS |location=Hoenn Route 111 |locationname=Route 111 |pokemon=1}} | style="margin:auto" | Victory Road |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSAce Trainer M ORAS.png |size=150px |prize= 2,640 |class=Ace Trainer |name=Vito |game=ORAS |location=Victory Road (Hoenn) |locationname=Victory Road |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald ;Victor * Before battle :"Hello! I take it you're a traveler. How's this? What do you say to taking on our family of four in a series of Pokémon battles?" ::No: "Is that so? Drop in, if you change your mind!" ::Yes: "That's the spirit! I like you!" * Being defeated :"Aiyah! You're a lot stronger than I expected!" * After being defeated :(calling inside) "Hey, all! I've found a pretty strong Trainer!" * Inside the house :"You're the first Trainer I've seen who deploys Pokémon so masterfully. But, I should tell you--my son is stronger than you. He even took the Pokémon League challenge, I'll have you know." ;Victoria * Before battle :"Oh, my goodness! Aren't you young? You must be quite the Trainer to defeat my husband, though. It's my turn to battle now!" * Being defeated :"Oh, gosh! I can't get over how strong you are!" * After being defeated :(calling inside) "There's a strong Trainer here! This one's really strong!" * Inside the house :"We use this Macho Brace to more effectively strengthen our Pokémon in training. Since you've beaten all of us here, I don't know if you need it, but we would like you to have our Macho Brace." :"When it comes to Pokémon battles, we tend to be pretty passionate." ;Vivi * Before battle :"You're stronger than Mommy? Wow! But I'm strong, too! Really! Honestly!" * Being defeated :"Huh? Did I just lose?" * After being defeated :(calling inside) "This stinks... ...Snivel... Grandma!" * Inside the house :"Mommy is stronger than Daddy. I'm stronger than Mommy. And Grandma's stronger than me! But my big brother is even stronger than Grandma." ;Vicky * Before battle :"How dare you make my granddaughter cry! For that, I'm going to smack you! Prepare to lose!" * Being defeated :"Kwah! You are strong... My granddaughter was right..." * After being defeated :"If you're not in any hurry, visit us awhile." * Inside the house :"There's no question that you're strong. But if you were to battle my grandson, you'd end up crying in frustration. He's much stronger than any Trainer our family knows. He must be challenging the Pokémon League by now. Knowing my grandson, he could be the Champion already!" ;Vito * Before battle :"I trained with my whole family, every one of us! I'm not losing to anyone!" * Being defeated :"Better than my family?! Is that possible?!" * After being defeated :"I was better than everyone in my family. I've never lost before... I've lost my confidence... Maybe I'll go home..." Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire ;Victor * Before battle :"Hello! I take it you're a traveler. What do you say to taking on our family of four in a series of Pokémon battles?" ::Yes: "That's the spirit! I like you!" ::No: "Is that so? Stop by again if you change your mind!" * Being defeated :"A-ha! You're stronger than I thought!" * After being defeated :(calling inside) "Hey, all! I've found a pretty strong Trainer!" * Inside the house :"You're the first Trainer I've seen deploy Pokémon with such mastery. But I should warn you—my son is stronger than you. He even challenged the Pokémon League, I'll have you know! ;Victoria * Before battle :"My goodness! Aren't you young? You must be quite the Trainer to beat my husband, though. Now I suppose it's my turn to battle!"'' * Being defeated :"Uwah! Just how strong are you?!" * After being defeated :(calling inside) "We've got a strong Trainer here! This one's really strong!" * Inside the house :"Our family uses this Macho Brace to strengthen our Pokémon more effectively during their training. You may not need it, considering that you beat the whole lot of us, but I hope you'll accept it anyway!" :"When it comes to Pokémon battles, we're pretty passionate!"'' ;Vivi * Before battle :"You're stronger than Mom? Wow! But I'm strong, too! Really! Honestly!" * Being defeated :"Huh? Did I really lose?" * After being defeated :(calling inside) "This stinks… Snivel… Grandmaaa!" * Inside the house :"Mom is stronger than Dad. I'm stronger than Mom. And Grandma's stronger than me! But my big brother is even stronger than Grandma is!" ;Vicky * Before battle :"How dare you make my precious granddaughter cry! I see I need to teach you a lesson. Prepare to feel the sting of defeat!" * Being defeated :"Whoa! So strong! My granddaughter wasn't lying." * After being defeated :"If you're not in any hurry, visit with us awhile." * Inside the house :"There's no question that you're strong. But if you ever battle my grandson, you'll end up crying in frustration. He's stronger than any other Trainer we know! My grandson must be challenging the Pokémon League Champion by now. Knowing my grandson, he could be the Champion already! Ee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" ;Vito * Before battle :"I trained with my whole family, every one of us! I'm not losing to anyone!" * Being defeated :"Better than my family?! Is that possible?!" * After being defeated :"I was better than everyone in my family. I've never lost before... I've lost my confidence... Maybe I'll go home..." Sprites In the anime In Candid Camerupt, , , , and Max were lost in the desert and saved by the Winstrate family. After giving them a tour of their house and yard, they decided to challenge them to a 4 on 4 battle. First, Brock battled against Victor. Brock's Mudkip was quickly defeated by Victor's 's , much to the group's surprise. Next, May, who used , fought against Victoria and her . May won the round by using a strategy similar to that of the one she used against Drew's Roselia in the Pokémon Contest, defeating her opponent with and . In the next round, Max borrowed Ash's Corphish to fight against Vivi and her . Max ordered Corphish to go easy on Marill, but Corphish ignored him and viciously attacked Marill, causing an instant knockout. This gave Max the win, but it was a hollow victory, as he had a crush on Vivi and because of that loss she no longer showed interest in him. For the final round, Ash and Pikachu went up against Vicky and . Unfortunately, as Pikachu's hit Camerupt in the face, it got angry, and started using and rampaging around, threatening the Winstrate's harvest. Thankfully, Vito, the son of the family, had been watching, and used his 's to calm down Camerupt. The match between Pikachu and Camerupt was ultimately declared to be a draw. Just then, arrived and attempted to steal Pikachu, but thanks to Vito, the villains were sent blasting off again. Afterwards, the group went on their way. Pokémon Victor's during his match against Brock's Mudkip. With its speed and surprising attacks it was easily able to defeat . Zigzagoon is also used to generate electricity for the family. Zigzagoon's only known move is .}} Victoria's against May's Beautifly. When May remembered that Drew used a in their battle before, she became determined to beat it. quickly defeated Victoria's Roselia in two hits without getting hit itself. Roselia has also been unable to defeat other opponents that it has battled with. None of Roselia's moves are known.}} Vivi's against Ash's Corphish that was temporarily given to Max. Due to Corphish not following Max's commands and battling more fiercely than Max had wanted, Marill quickly lost. The harsh defeat of her Pokémon in battle caused Vivi to lose interest in Max. None of Marill's moves are known.}} Vicky's was first seen going up to Ash and his friends in a desert after they fell from exhaustion. It took them to the Winstrate family who eventually challenged and to a battle. A few rounds later when it was Vicky Winstrate's turn, she used this Camerupt against . Camerupt lost its temper after being hit by an in the face. The battle had to be stopped as Camerupt started to go on a rampage using Eruption in the process. With no choice, Vito called out his to use to calm Camerupt. Even though the battle was canceled, Ash was still declared the winner. When the group was leaving, Camerupt used an Eruption again, but now as a way of saying farewell. Camerupt's known moves are , and .}} Vito's was used to rescue the Winstrates and Ash and his friends from Camerupt's rampage by setting off a rain. He also used it to save Ash's from . Alakazam's known moves are and .}} to puncture Team Rocket's balloon and send the villains blasting off again. Swellow's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Victor:' 石塚運昇 Unshō Ishizuka Victoria: 佐藤智恵 Chie Satō Vivi: 吉田真弓 Mayumi Yoshida Vicky: 上村典子 Noriko Uemura Vito: 鈴村健一 Kenichi Suzumura |en='Victor:' Greg Abbey Victoria: Caroline Lawson Vivi: Lisa Adams Vicky: Kayzie Rogers Vito: Pete Zarustica |fi='Victor:' Ossi Valo Victoria: Kiti Kokkonen Vivi: Elina Jollman Vicky: Elise Langenoja Vito: Pasi Ruohonen |es_eu='Victor:' Eduardo del Hoyo Victoria: Alicia Sainz de la Maza Vivi: Elena Palacios Vicky: María Luisa Rubio Vito: Jorge Saudinós }} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga The Winstrate family appears in A Pokémon Battle Against An Entire Family?!. Pokémon Victor during his match against Brock's Mudkip where it was able to easily defeat Mudkip in one hit. Zigzagoon's only known move is .}} Victoria briefly appeared during its battle with May's Beautifly where it was shown losing to it. None of Roselia's moves are known.}} Vivi briefly appeared during its battle against Ash's Corphish that was temporarily given to Max, where Marill was shown to have lost. None of Marill's moves are known.}} Vicky during her battle with Ash's Pikachu. None of Camerupt's moves are known.}} Vito =Status unknown = These Pokémon appeared in the Winstrate family's flashback, it is not known if they were his: Trivia * The way the Winstrate family is challenged is similar to the way the player challenges the Elite Four in the games. * The German, Italian, and Spanish translations of Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald may not have caught on to Vito's relationship to the Winstrate family, as he is given a name that breaks from the family naming pattern in those translations. Names The Winstrates' English given names are a play on "victory". In the French versions of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, all of the Winstrates except Vito share their names with people from Greek mythology: , , , and . Winstrate / The Winstrates' |bordercolor= |fr=Famille Stratège Stratege |de=Sihgers |it=Famiglia Vinci Fam. Vinci |es=Estratega |ko=연승가족 Yeonseung Gajok }} Category:Trainer classes Category:Game characters Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Groups consisting of characters with different genders